Gone but not Forgotten
by HyperCosmo
Summary: Set several years into the future. Timmy Turner reflects on the people from his childhood. I'm not very good at writing summaries. ONE SHOT


This is my first story in about 6 years. I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner sat back into his desk chair and rested his head back. Staring at the ceiling, he thought hard about what he was going to write this report on. He had left it too late to do any extensive research on a topic. He had no choice but to make something up and hope for the best. He sat forward once more and picked up his pen. He tapped his pen against his forehead as he gazed down hard at his notepad. His brow furrowed as he became increasingly exasperated. He sighed and put his pen to the paper. He started writing the date, his name and finally the cogs in his brain began to grind.<p>

"My name is Timmy Turner. I'm 21 years old studying Mental Health. There are a few reasons why I've decided to study Mental Health. My 5th grade teacher, Mr Crocker in my last year at Dimmsdale Elementary was admitted into a psychiatric hospital after what they could only confirm as a suicide attempt. I remember it well; he had built some mechanical fairy wings and jumped off the school roof in front of his class. It was the last straw for Principle Waxelplax who had since collage, been in love with Mr Crocker. She retired after his stunt. No one knows for sure what she does now.

My parents are still together. Mom calls me every day and Dad owns his own pencil pushing company. With the success of my dad's company and the increase in cash flow, they bought a new house. Mom's always said she wanted to live closer to the city.

What about my childhood best friends, Chester and AJ? Well it's kinda obvious what's happened to AJ. He sat through 6 months of 6th grade and was transferred straight into the last two years of high school. He was immediately accepted into a private college out of state and may have even graduated by now. Every now and then I see him on the news with his new discoveries. Other than that, I haven't seen him since we were 12. He probably doesn't remember me anymore.

Chester went on to once again try and pick his name up from out of the dirt. Once again he failed and turned to alcohol in shame. I also see him every now and then although he's in rehab at the moment. I hope this time he's sober for good.

My love life? Trixie Tang left after elementary and we never saw or heard from the Tang's again. Rumour has it her father gambled their fortune away. I finally caved one summer in high school and decided to give Tootie a chance. We're still together and our 6th anniversary is coming up.

Speaking of Tootie, Vicky was arrested for theft and burglary. She was also charged for the torment and abuse towards her family. She's out of jail now but according to Tootie, she has a dead end job and is finding it very difficult to pick herself up off the ground. I actually feel kind of sorry for her.

Me?

Much to his annoyance, the cogs in Timmy's brain grinded to a halt. What was different about him from when he was a kid? He knew that despite Vicky being his babysitter, he had quite a happy childhood. He remembered that one time Chester, Aj and himself set up a radio station one summer in Timmy's tree house. He couldn't remember how they pulled it off but he still smiled. He scanned his room. His smile faded a little when he laid eyes on the old gold fish bowl that for some reason he couldn't throw it away. There were no fish or water, just a small castle. He remembered having fish and he would carry the bowl around with him everywhere. Timmy had no idea why. He sighed and looked down at his notepad once more.

Me? I'm happy with how things are at the moment. I have a good future ahead of me, a closer relationship with my family, a loving girlfriend but I really can't help but think something is missing. No matter what I do, I feel there is a hole in me somewhere that I have been unable to fill. I often forget about it but every now and then the feeling manages to come creeping back. I really wonder what it could be. I'll figure it out one of these days."


End file.
